


The 5th Annual Hunger Games

by ninjafrog3



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjafrog3/pseuds/ninjafrog3
Summary: The story of the 5th Annual Hunger Games. Watch as the tributes learn to trust one another, fall in love, betray one another and stab each other in the back. But who will triumph over all the others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy my next Hunger Games fan fiction. I'm also planning on doing a follow up story to the 7th Annual Hunger Games, about what happens to the families of the tributes after the games.

The sone shone brightly in the sky and shone on the stage as the Reaping took place in District 1.

Shimmer Keyes took her place on the stage. She was a 16 year old Career tribute. To her, it seemed like the perfect time to volunteer. She was violent, even for a Career. Shimmer liked her victims to suffer before their death. Shimmer knew that her little sister, Glitter, wanted her to return home. But Glitter knew in her heart that Shimmer wasn't coming home. It became increasingly obvious to Glitter that Shimmer wasn't coming home when the male tribute volunteered.

Krypton Eliashad volunteered for a boy he never knew. He was District 1's best Career trainee. He wasn't particularly violent, but he didn't hate killing. He was also very smart and a survival expert. Krypton was also a natural leader. Everyone was sure the eighteen year old would win. All except Krypton. He knew who he was up against. The District 2 Careers were known for being tough and violent. And a murderous, beautiful girl. He didn't think he could win. Besides, he had already fallen in love with Shimmer.

\------

The wind made everyone at the District 2 Reaping shiver. All the girls were holding their skirts down because the wind was so powerful.

Ember Moore was your average Career trainee from District 2. She was strong and she knew how to kill. But she was smarter than every Career in District 2. Ember was also resourceful and surprisingly light for a seventeen year old Career. She was the most skillful, resourceful Career to ever come out of District 2. But her chances of winning greatly decreased when the male tribute volunteered.

Hunter Wood was a very skillful Career . He was the perfect leader because he knew how to prioritise tasks. Everyone was sure District 2 would have a victor. The boys were rooting for Hunter and the girls were rooting for Ember. It would be a matter of time to see if either would return home.

\------

The rain was only light, but it set the tone for the day. A terrible, sad day for many people.

"Lissa Reagl."

Lissa walked calmly onto the stage. The fifteen year old hadn't expected to be chosen, but she had taken tessera for 6 people, herself included. But it had been a surprise to go. But she stood calmly on the stage and looked out on District 3 who looked at her with sadness, for they knew she would be lost to them forever. 

"Eldrich Reagl."

He stared at his older sister for a moment before walking onto the wet stage to join her. Lissa was shocked. Their parents were losing their only daughter and their youngest son. Eldridge was only 13 and no one wanted him to die. He was one of the most loved people in District 3. But no one volunteered.

\------

The rain poured down from the heavens like there was no tomorrow. The rivers were fit to burst their banks.

"Maybelle Ann Stewart."

Maybelle was eighteen. As she walked to the stage, she saw that her usually pale blue dress was now very dark due to the rain. She was sad. It was her last Reaping. She knew that several kids from District 4 trained, but no one wanted to volunteer. No one wanted to save Maybelle's life.

Kelf Armount was one of the kids who trained. He was 17 and had started training when he was 12. And this year, it was his turn to volunteer. He walked calmly onto the stage and started out at District 4.

\------

The sun was incredibly bright in District 5.

Layala Feebassor looked sadly at Lysandre Slee. The thirteen year old boy stood next to his sixteen year old cousin. She put on a brave face, mainly for her own sake. As much as she wanted to protect her cousin, she wanted to win.

\------

It was snowing lightly in District 6. The snow stayed in everyone's hair and got their clothes wet.

Miala Sparkle was terrified but the fifteen year old made an effort now to look too scared. Pity doesn't get you sponsors. But bravery does.

Feldono Lewis was the male tribute. He and Miala were friends once. In fact, they were best friends. They knew being reaped together was bad news, but at least if one of them won (which was unlikely) they could forget about each other.

\------

It was dull in District 7.

Louisiana Cambridge smirked as she walked onto the stage. The eighteen year old was a known criminal. She stole a lot and sold it on, even though she wasn't exactly poor. So it would be a blessed relief when she died. Louisiana looked around at the people who hated her. The people who would enjoy watching her die. And she hated them and wanted them to die.

"Cantrip Felix Resner."

Cantrip Felix (or CF as his friends knew him as) walked calmly onto the stage. He was fifteen and most people thought he could win. He was charming and good looking. Getting sponsors would be no problem for him. He was a known lady killer (figure of speech).

\------

The sun shone brightly in the sky around District 8.

"Melfeya McNivean."

Melfeya was only thirteen but she did her best to look calm as she walked onto the stage, mostly for he sake of her little sister. He sister was only four, so she didn't know what was going on. All Liata would know would be that her sister might not ever return home.

"Londo Karp."

The fourteen year old walked confidently onto the stage, for the sake of his family. He didn't want to look too desperate. If he wanted sponsors, he had to look calm.

\------

The rain hammered against the ground in District 9.

"Meliara Felliers."

The fourteen year old tried to hide her fear as she walked onto the stage and faced District 9. She came across as a slightly nervous girl who was trying to hide her fear. Her fear only increased as she found out who the male tribute was.

"Jedidiah Octavius."

The eighteen year old walked calmly onto the stage. He was the strongest person the people of District 9 knew. He could often be mistaken for a Career. The one thing he lacked in was intelligence. He wasn't very smart. He looked terrifying, but he was terrified by a simple maths problem. He couldn't count past two on his fingers.

\------

The weather in District 10 was as dark as the mood.

The whole of District 10 looked on with sadness when they saw Hope White on the stage in front of them. The twelve year old was sobbing now. Nothing could stop the flow of tears. No one wanted her to go into the games, but no one volunteered. Her fate was sealed now.

"Leafer White."

Hope's eighteen year old brother ran onto the stage. He wanted to save his little sister's life, even at the cost of his own. Hope's sobs weren't as violent now that she knew her brother would be in the arena with her.

\------

The sun shone brightlay in the sky in District 11 on the day of the reaping.

Kibrina Blue offered her best friend, Layden Crop a sad smile as he joined her on the stage. He two sixteen year olds had fallen in love, but neither of them wanted to admit it. But now with their deaths so soon, they would have to tell each other.

\------  
The sky was blue in District 12. And that's how the citizens were feeling

Crecellia Hugh looked at Reefer Crewdon. The seventeen year old looked at the fourteen year old boy standing next to her. They had met a few times before, but they didn't really know each other. But they assumed they would have to get to know each other if they wanted to survive. They knew they had to make an alliance, but neither of the wanted to make the first move.

\------

On that day, 24 children were lost to their Districts forever. One would make it home alive, but they would live the rest of their life in their own mind, unable to escape the Hunger Games.


End file.
